Konoha Mafia
by TheChamp123
Summary: In a world ruled by woman with power that can kill you in a second, you have the option to follow them like a dog on a leash or be something that will get you known, something that will get you feared and respected...i am a man that will rise above others male or female. No chakra Naruto, mafia boss Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Pilot**

* * *

A blond man about the age of Twenty One with slightly pale skin, dark blue eyes that could intimidate any man, a handsome with six whisker marks that add to his features, his eyes covered by black sunglasses. Standing 5'11 wearing a black singlet with a black leather jacket and black jeans.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki king of the underground crime that runs in Konoha, he was sitting in the bar he owns with his associates with a frown on his face. He was watching Jack Akimichi eating a bowl of trail mix.

"Hey Jack.."

"Yeah?"

"For 15 straight minutes, I been watching you putting your big fat fuckin' fingers into your disgusting mouth, which is filled with God knows what kind of fuckin' bacteria, and then you take the same big fat fuckin' filthy fingers and you stuff 'em back into the bowl that is there for public consumption. Now what the fuck are you thinkin'?" Naruto growled out as he glared at Choji who looked down in fear.

"I wasn't thinking sorry Naruto"

Naruto gave a nod excepting the apology, opening his beer Naruto took a swig but was interrupted mid gulp by a tap on his shoulder, turning his head he looked he saw one of the bouncers "We have a problem!"

Standing up Naruto walked out to see a few Anbu waiting for him. Naruto turning to his boys gave them a nod to stay back.

"Hello Girls what can I do for you?" Some of the Anbu was tense as Naruto's very presence put them on edge and slightly aroused them.

"We have gotten word that you have been doing some shady busyness Mr. Uzumaki"

"Is that so? Well your dearly mistakin'. Me and the boys have been having drinks" Naruto's lackeys gave nods "But if you don't mind me asking where did you here this information?"

"Joey Hill had some interesting things to say. I know your up to something and I will catch you!" Naruto just nodded clicking his teeth.

"Until that day comes I recommend you watch you self Hatake" The silver haired Anbu narrowed her eye.

"Are you threatening me Uzumaki?"

Naruto took his sunglasses off showing his red eyes with a black slit "The last thing I would do, if I was planning to harm you, would be to warn you in advance you fucking idiot" She went to take a step forward but was held back by her fellow Anbu.

She gave a nod and they let her go "This isn't over"

With that the group of Anbu left, Naruto turned to his boys telling them to go inside.

"Where are you goin' boss?"

"To take care of some business"

* * *

As Naruto made his way down the street he would get a few nods but most of the population stayed out of his way, Naruto passed a few beginning kunoichi still in the academy, stopped when one of them called out his name.

"Naruto-Nii" Turning around he saw a beautiful young woman with blood red hair six whisker marks like his own.

"Hello Naruko" Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you still coming to my graduation?" Naruto gave a sweat smile when he saw her beautiful blue doe eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Naruko gave a squeal as she hugged him tighter, letting him go she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Watching him leave she wondered back to her friends.

"That's your brother?" asked Shika , Naruko gave a nod. "Why do we never see him at your family gathering?"

"Naruto-Nii had a falling out With Mama and Mum. But he always makes time for me"

"Humph he's a male. He belongs at home or in a kitchen" Sasutki Uchiha growled.

"You...You don't know a lot about him do you?" Sasutki raised a brow in confusion, Naruko continued "Naruto-Nii is not someone you want to mess with Sasutki. He has most of the kunoichi on edge and he's tough, sometimes even Mama is nervous around him"

"The fourth Hokage is nervous around him?" Naruko gave another nod "What about your Mum?"

"She just misses him.." Naruko watched her brother wonder off, thinking to her self what he's up to.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Naruto was sitting in an abandoned building in the ruff parts of Konoha waiting for his old friend to wake up. When Joey woke up he found himself tied to a chair, panic started to kick in as he looked around but froze completely when he found Naruto's red eyes looked onto him.

"Naruto what the fuck is going on?" Joey whimpered as he struggled in his ropes.

"You've been talkin' Joey!" Walking towards the man with a baseball bat in hand.

"NO. Naruto I would never say a word against you. I ain't a rat!"

Naruto hit him with the bottom side of the bat, making Joey grunt in pain. "Do you think I'm a idiot Joey. I know you talked, you've always been weak. Ever since were kids"

"NO! I swea-Ark!" Joey was cut off as Naruto hit him in the ribs making him cough up blood. Naruto dropped the bat as he began to beat Joey, by the time he was done Joeys face was completely covered in blood, he had black bruised over his ribs and chest.

Joey could barely stay awake, but snapped up when he felt he was being splashed by some type of liquid, figuring it out that it was gasoline he struggled even harder "Oh fuck, Oh fuck. Please no! Naruto I will never talk again I swear!"

Naruto reached behind, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his back pocket. Lighting a cigarette taking a drag "I believe you" with a smile he flicked his cigarette watching his Ex friend catch on fire.

Walking away Naruto had an evil smile on his face as the building caught on fire.

* * *

Naruto was leaning against a tree as he waited for the matches to begin, Naruto grew a frown on his face when he saw his old mother.

Naruto would of left but he couldn't he made a promise to his little sister.

"Hello Kushina" Naruto turned to look at the woman who birthed him, Naruto had to restrain himself from attacking her as she brought him into a surprise hug.

"I've missed you..." Kushina cried as she held her son, the very same man who is well known for being a viscous killer.

Naruto not sure what to do gently patted Kushina on the back until she let go, when she let go Naruto spotted his other mother and the first woman to break his heart.

"Minako, Kurenai" Naruto greeted politely, looking the other way.

Minako gave a small quiet hello, then went to stand by her wife. Kurenai didn't say anything only to walk past with her head down as she went to stand with the others.

"You look well" Minako said as she tried to make conversation with her oldest.

Naruto glanced at her before turning back to watch the matches. Kushina hating the tension tried adding into the conversation "How's my grand-baby?"

Naruto got a real smile as he thought of his baby girl "She good. She's starting school soon" Kushina was about to speak but was cut off as one of the teachers announced the names for the next round.

"Will Naruko Uzumaki Namezaki and Sasutki Uchiha please step in the ring" the two girls wondered into the ring with confident smirks "Begin!"

A.n: Hey everyone here is a new story I wanted to try out I thought there are so few Mafia and Naruto stories so I decided to make it even crazier and make it in an all ruling Kunochi world. Sorry if this Chapter was short but I had to do most of it on my phone, this is only a test chapter to see how well if it does well I'll do another and longer chapter. Please give me lots of nice long reviews so I can improve my story and make it better.

Anyway that's it for now. Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot


	2. Chapter two: Heart Break

**Chapter Two: Heart Break**

* * *

Kurenai can say she has made a few mistakes in life, one of them is when she hurt one Naruto Uzumaki. She remembers it all like it was yesterday.

 **Flash Back**

Kurenai was wearing a strapless red dress that clung to her figure with black high heels. Kakashia Hatake stood in front of her with a serious look in her eye.

"Kurenai you only have one chance. You have to get close to him, anyway you can" Kurenai took deep breaths to calm her nerves, giving them a reassuring smile she made her way into the club.

Where ever Kurenai looked people we're drinking or grinding on each other. She found Naruto's lackeys each with a girl of there own.

She found the man she was looking for in his own private booth drinking by him self.

As she was going to make her way to him a hand snatched her arm "Hey baby where are you goin'"

Turning around she saw a drunk man who smelled like cheap cologne. Kurenai could drop this man easy but needed to play the roll.

"Let go" Kurenai growled as she 'tried' to get her arm out of his grasp.

"No honey I think you want to have fun with me" she continued to 'struggle' to get out of his grip

"Don!" The man paled as he heard Naruto's strong voice behind him.

"O-Oh Naruto. How's it goin'?" Naruto had a glare as he got closer to the sweating man.

"The fuck do you think your doing?" Don started to stumble over his words. He was cut off as Naruto slapped him "Don't lie to me Don"

"You see me and this girl where about to-" Don was slapped again.

"I just said "don't lie to me". You have one last chance Don"

"I was forcing-" another loud slap sent him to the ground.

"Get the fuck out!" Naruto growled as Don stumbled as he ran out the club.

For the first time Kurenai for a good look at Naruto and she had to admit the rumours where true, he was as handsome as he was dangerous "You okay?" All she could do was nod.

"You want a drink?" Following him to his both she sat down with him as he poured her a bottle of scotch.

"Thank you.."

"I try and stop things like that from happening when I can...I know what it's like" Naruto stood up as he watched everyone enjoy them selves.

Kurenai couldn't seem to figure out who Naruto was, what he was. Deciding that she would try and figure him out now "A lot of people have different views on you"

"Oh?"

Taking a big sip of her drink, she then continued "Some say your a vicious killer and a gangster" Naruto started chucking "Others say your a good, loving man"

Naruto walked to Kurenai until he was looking her dead in the eyes "What do you think I am?"

Pushing her body into his "I think your both"

A chuckle escaped his lips "I'm sure you'll find out"

* * *

Naruto held a Kurenai by her thighs as he laid her on his bed, kissing and biting her neck. Ripping her dress open, Naruto kissed down her chest making Kurenai pant in want. Naruto growled as he showed her a night she would never forget.

 **Five Months Later**

Naruto was glaring at the photos that lay in front of him. It was of his suppose to be his faithful girlfriend kissing another woman, the other photo was her talking with Kakashina. Finishing his drink Naruto walked to her apartment.

Hearing a knock on her door Kurenai opened it with a smile that turned to shocked happy look "Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

"I haven't gotten to see you in a while" Naruto gave a charming smile "I'd thought I'd come see you"

"I haven't been feeling well" Naruto's eye's narrowed as his eye's bleed red. Kurenai smile disappeared, she's seen that look in his eye, the very same he look he got when some tried to stand against him.

"You haven't been feeling well huh" Naruto got an evil look in his eye "Let's see what you got" with that Naruto placed his hand on Kurenai's head. "Well. You don't feel warm" Naruto's hand slid down her to her chest "You got any chills? Huh Baby?"

Kurenai just shook her head negative "Cause' normally you get the chills before the flu comes on, you know?"

Kurenai couldn't meet Naruto in the eyes as a sinking feeling hit her stomach. Naruto's hand rose to her throat and started to squeeze "Any soreness there?" Kurenai was having trouble breathing"You feel anything? Cause I don't feel any swollen glands there"

Naruto let go of her throat, allowing her to breath "I learnt the hard way that you should not take chances with this kind of thing" Naruto handed her an envelope "You go inside and get some rest, when your feeling better have a little peek at what I handed to you" With that Naruto left not saying another word.

Kurenai went inside her house and started crying holding her knees to her chest, when she calmed down she opened the envelope her eyes widened in horror as it showed photos of her kiss with Ausuna and conspiring with Kakashina.

"He knows..."

 **Flashback End**

She found her apartment trashed the next day. She knew it was Naruto but the police couldn't prove it. Kurenai saw Naruto with his daughter a few times and it brooke her heart.

It made her think if she didn't hurt him would that be her daughter and would they still be together.

Minako was looking at her son, her heart clenched. Every time she saw his face all the mistakes she has ever done flashes before her eyes, Kushina was obviously going threw the same type of feeling but not as strong or as bad.

At the beginning Minako loved Naruto but as the years went by the love started to fade until it was nonexistent. Then she started to develop lust for her son when he hit his teens. All the horrible things she ever done started to flash before her eyes.

 **Flash back**

Minako was looking at her baby boy who was currently in her wife's arms. He had her blond hair and her eyes, Minako hesitantly ran her hands down his cheek felling the slight bumps of his whisker.

Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, she moved to her wife pulling her into a kiss as she hugged her family. Life seemed...brighter or so she thought.

Naruto thirteen years of age was staring emotionless out a window, he ignored his naked sleeping mother in the bed as he tried to forget. Naruto threw on a hoddie with jeans, leaving the house quickly. Reaching the only place that brings him peace, the only person that brings him peace...Ayame. The girl he's had feelings for.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Ayame gave that smile Naruto simply adored.

"How are you today?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"I'm fine..." Ayame didn't look Naruto in the eye when she said that.

"Ayame. What's wrong?" Ayame had tears as she pulled Naruto hug, crying hard into his shoulder. Telling him how Kunoichi have been terrorising her and her father.

Naruto got up kisses her on the head, promising the he will deal with it. Asking for the names. Then he left.

* * *

Naruto found them hanging near the Hokage mountain, called out gee ting there attention "Lookie here girls. It's the Hokage's boy" Naruto glared making some of them look away "What's up Hun? Lookin' for some fun?"

"Stay away from the ichiraku Ramen shop!"

She got up in Naruto's face "Or what?"

"I'll break your arms, I'll break your legs, then I'll break your neck" She gave a laugh. Then she punched Naruto making him fall back.

"The only reason were giving that shop trouble is cause Hokage-Sama told us too" Naruto felt his eyes widen, his mother was attacking the only thing that made him happy...Why?.

Naruto got up wiping the blood off his lip, giving a whistle a bunch of men carrying bats, chains and a few ex-Kunoichi "I didn't come alone"

Naruto made his way back to Ayame, when she looked up she saw Naruto's slightly bruised face, with a busted lip and some cuts.

"Oh Kami. What happened?"

Naruto held her hand stoping her from grabbing anything "They won't be botherin' you or your father ever again" Ayame burst into tears as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

When Naruto walked into his house he saw Kushina making dinner, walking past her, Naruto saw Minako in her study. Slamming the door shut, catching her attention "Naruto what is the meaning of this?"

"How dare you try and ruin my happiness!" Naruto growled "What did they ever do to you"

Minako stood up, with a glare "They tried taking what's mine"

"Where do you get off!"

"I am the one that gives you love, I am the woman that's showed you how to please and treat woman, not that slut"

"Don't call her that" Minako got a smirk.

"She will use you for your money, then when she's done, she'll throw you away. That's what sluts like her do"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Naruto yelled as he slammed Minako into the wall hard smacking her head, Minako slid down the wall holding her head in pain as she felt the back for blood "Stay away from me, Stay away from Ayame" Naruto stormed to his room.

Kushina saw Naruto stomping down the stairs "Naruto? What's going on" when he didn't respond Kushina took a hold of his arm, but that was a mistake because Naruto flipped her around putting her in a choker hold. Naruto felt Kushina go slack in his arms, Naruto looked at her for minute then ran, he didn't know where he just ran.

 **Flash back end**

Minako was staring at her son for some time, then turned back to watch her daughter fight.

Naruto pulled out a cigaret, lighting it then taking a drag, Naruto watched with a smile as his sister did well in her fight, lasting another five minutes. Naruko was announced the winner, Naruto gave a wave then he left to go see his Wife and child.

* * *

A.N: My readers who are just brilliant, yes another Chapter for Konoha Mafia. If you where a bit eh about the first chapter I'm just lettin everyone know these are test Chapters to see how well it does, the first chapter was to get your attention, this chapter was to give more info about Naruto and his past. I would love it of you could please give me your opinion about this story, how I can make it better, how I can in prove and become a better writer. I'm still looking for help to make all my stories better if anyone is free please P.M. Me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

That's it for now, so like they say In Canada Peace Oot


	3. Chapter Three: The real Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter Three: The Real Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

Walking into his house, Naruto wasn't surprised when he saw his wife playing with his daughter.

"Hello honey" Ayame Uzumaki, gave her husband a small smile. While his daughter Himawari gave a happy squeal as she charged at her father, giving him a tight hug.

Naruto's eyes softened as he picked his daughter up and held her close to his chest "I missed you daddy!"

Naruto kissed her cheek "I've missed you too baby" Naruto looked at Ayame who looked away in guilt, the relationship between the two fell a few years after they got married. Himawari was born, the stress of being a brand new mother got to Ayame and she used her position as his wife to put fear into people and control certain parts of Konoha to get what ever she wanted. Ayame turned to drugs, she lost herself. Naruto found her in there bed naked with another woman. Ayame woke up seeing Naruto standing there with a sneer, his eyes bleeding red.

Ayame thought she was dead, how could she not. She cheated on the deadliest man in all the hidden villages. Nothing happened in the end, Naruto was gone, Himawari was gone and the woman she slept with was hanged in the middle of Konoha. She didn't feel anything for the woman, as awful as it sounds that's how she felt.

The next day while Himawari was at School, Naruto told her to get off the drugs or she would never see them again. After that day Naruto didn't look at her the same, didn't touch her, didn't kiss her and it killed Ayame everyday. She new it was her own fault but it didn't stop the pain in her heart.

They where eating dinner in silence, Ayame was looking at Naruto from time to time "How was your day little one?"

"It was okay daddy..."

Naruto stopped eating, seeing something was bothering his

daughter. Naruto looked at her putting his full attention on her"oh? What happened today?"

Himawari started fiddling with her hands "I punched a girl...but she was bulling me and my friend!" Naruto had a little smirk on his face, proud of his baby girl.

"Where you worried I'd be mad at you?" Himawari gave a nod, she was surprised when Naruto rubbed her hair "From what you've told me this girl was a little bitch and had what was coming to her. But that's not why you where in trouble" Ayame could already see where her husband was taking the conversation, tried to stop it.

"Naruto..." Hearing his name being called he turned to look at his wife "I'm not sure you should be teaching Himawari this"

"No, I should be teacher her this, babe" Turning back to his daughter "You see the reason you got in trouble wasn't because you punched that little bitch in the face. No people saw you do it" Himawari gave a 'ahhh'.

"So I should of done it when no one was looking?"

Naruto gave his daughter a grin"That's exactly right. If no one saw it, it didn't happen" Himawari giggles and went back to dinner, neither noticing Ayame's sad look.

Naruto tucked his daughter in, walking down the stairs, he saw Ayame waiting for him "I'm going out"

Ayame was about to say something but was cut off by the door slamming shut, she wiped the tears that started to stream down, she went to bed or she should of went to bed.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street, smoking a cigaret while some drunk Kunoichi staggered by.

"Hey~" one of the older girls called out getting his attention "Do you wanna have some fun with us baby~" Naruto gave them a glance then continued walking infuriating her.

"Didn't you hear me!?"

"I heard you, but I just don't give a fuck" The Kunoichi was offended and angry, thinking any man should be happy to have a woman of her stature, pulling out a Kunai and throwing it at a decent speed, she was surprised when he moved to the side wile pulling out a small metal object a revolver, he pulled his finger on the trigger and there was a loud bang. Next thing she knew her friend was laying on the cold hard ground with blood poring from the hole in her head.

Not wanting to deal with the other two later he shoot them as well. Naruto walked into his bar, saw some of his goons drinking. Naruto thought he was going to have a good night until a rival female gang member came in.

"Uzumaki!" Naruto turned around with a raised brow.

"Yes?" Naruto took a sip as she strutted up to him, everyone's eyes where on her.

"I'm just a messenger and I don't want any part of this but.." Naruto's intimating form over took her small frame, making her look down "Madam Rais is calling you out"

"Hmm" Naruto drowned his scotch, taping her cheek "Well you better tell her we are on out way"

* * *

Rais Germony was one of the most high classed family there was, she was feared, respected and lust after but that all changed as soon as Naruto rose in power. Taking away a good portion of her business, her vending machines, her pimps and her loan sharks.

Her thoughts where cut off when one of loyal grunts called out "HE'S HERE!"

Naruto looked at the metal wall completely covering the entrance, Naruto took out his machine gun, firing a full round, leaving dents and pelting it.

Everyone on the other side of the metal wall started to feel worried "H-He can't get threw that wall can he?"

Rais took that moment to walk down with a smirk "It's going to take a lot more then that to get threw here"

Naruto clicked his fingers, getting handed a shot gun. Little by little he chipped at the wall, creating small holes. Naruto clicked his fingers again being handed a large, long weapon a bazooka and with a grin Naruto aimed his weapon at the wall.

"I really like this job" Naruto said darkly as he fired it creating a loud explosion, destroying a small part of the wall. Shooting again, Naruto destroyed the rest of the wall.

Naruto walked in with a sadistic smile on his face, with a new machine gun in hand "We made it!" Naruto and his boys started to shoot up the place. Naruto was making a B-line for Rais.

Watching as some payed off Anbu heading his way, pressing two fingers to his ear Naruto called out to his men on the roof "Okay, rack em' up, rack em' up, rack em' up" Naruto growled out as continued to kill who ever was in his way. Then men on the roof shot out wires or where snipers picking off the Anbu one by one.

Naruto finally found Rais, sitting in a chair with her eyes closed with two guards by her side. When she opened her eyes, he saw acceptance of her current situation, no fear or hate just acceptance.

Naruto walked towards her not even bothered by the woman who stood in front of Rais.

"So Rais you called for me...Hear I am"

* * *

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he watched news reporters, Kunoichi, Anbu and many more investigate the recent attack on Rais Germony, having no idea of his involvement.

Naruto saw Kakashina heading his way from the corner of his eye, "Hello Kakashina. How can I help you?"

"I know you where involved one way or another and I will find out" Naruto leaned down to look Kakashina in the eye.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Kakashina growled "Fuck you"

"Fuck you" Naruto growled back

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU" Naruto and Kakashina started at each other for a minute, then slammed there lips together, Naruto wasn't sure how but they where on her bad with Naruto ripping off her clothes, biting and kissing her neck. Naruto pinned her hands to her bad as he had rough hard sex with the woman who was constantly trying to catch him and his mafia.

Naruto was staring at Kakashin as she sleeps. clinging to him like a life line, Naruto slowly for out of tight grip, getting dressed "Where are you going?" Naruto looked at her over his shoulder, giving a small smile he leaned down kisses her on the lips then left.

Naruto was making his way towards his old home, giving a few knocks he waited until he heard someone open the door "Onii-Sama?"

"Can I come in?"

* * *

Ayame was on her knees snorting coke, while her daughter was crying from her room. Her screams echoed all around the house but it seems no one could hear from the out side.

Ayame stumbled out of her house, not caring where she was or knowing where she was going and she didn't know she was being watched, If she did she would of saw one Kurenai looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Walking towards Naruto's home she heard Himawari screaming, Kurenai rushed into the house, kicking the door open, Kurenai found her tied to the bed "Hold still honey, I'll get you free" taking out a kunai she cut the ropes, taking Himawari into her arms "Who did this to you?"

"Mommy" she sniffed as she buried her head into the crook of neck.

"Where's your daddy?"

"I don't know...he tucked me in then he said "I'll see you in the morning""

Leaving the house, Kurenai went to Namikaze house. Hoping he would be there.

Naruto was drinking some coffee as he listened to his sister tell him about how she passed her exam but was interrupted by a hard knock at the door.

Getting up, Naruto opened the door to see Kurenai holding his crying daughter.

"DADDY!" Himawari cried out as she reached out for him.

"What happened?" When Kurenai told him everything all he felt was rage, he was just thinking of what he was gonna do when he finds Ayame. kissing Himawari on the side of her head. Telling her to go to his sister as he went to go find his wife.

Naruto found her back out the house, eyes blood shot, nose red, cheeks flushed and a bottle of burben in hand.

Naruto picked her up easily, slamming her against a wall making her shake "You listen and you listen good. I don't care how drugged out you are but if I ever find out that you tied my daughter to her bed, looked her in her room and left, I will fucking kill you, you cunt!" Ayame started shaking, tears streamed down, Naruto sneered at her as he let her go "Your pathetic" Naruto growled "Get your things and leave. I don't want you anywhere near Himawari" Naruto left, not looking back.

Ayame slid down the wall, crying into her hands. After wiping her eyes, Ayame left the house.

"Ayame? Are you okay?" Looking up she saw her brother looking at her with concern.

"I fucked up...I really fucked up this time" Ayame cried out, as he pulled her into his arms.

Taking her back to the ramen stand, hoping to sort things out.

Naruto was storming threw the streets of Konoha in anger, heading to one of his drug dealers to see why his money has been so low. Naruto saw him talking to a local female druggie.

"Yeah okay, you uh have some fun with me and you can-" he was cut off as Naruto grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into a wall.

"Hey Johhny"

"H-hey Naruto, h-how's it goin man?" Naruto blood red eye's froze him into place.

"You've been fuckin' around with your payments"

"No way man I-" he was cut off as Naruto's hand tightened around his throat.

"Don't lie to me or I will kill you in one of the worst ways imaginable" The Johnny's eyes lit up in fear. Johnny started saying anything to make Naruto let him go.

"Naruto I'm going to get your money I swear to Kami"

Naruto growled having enough "SWEAR TO ME!" Johnny started crying, so Naruto dropped him "Give me my money to

Tomorrow or your dead"

* * *

Naruto was stroking his daughters hair as she laid on his chest listening to him hum a song "Daddy.."

"Hmm?"

"I love you" Himawari whispered as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you to baby. And I promise no one will ever hurt you like that again" Naruto kisses the top of her head, closing his eyes, letting his daughter listen to his heart beat, slowly putting her to sleep "That's a promise of a life time"

Now this my not be a full picture of him but this shows some of the real Uzumaki Naruto. A man who would do anything for his daughter, A man as vicious as a wild animal and someone you never ever want to cross.

* * *

A.N: Yo Yo Yo, what up my amazing readers? This is the third chapter for Konoha Mafia and I think it's the best one yet, I haven't updated in a while the reason being I have had no internet or data so I've had no time to write unless it was on my phones notes. And it is bull shit writing on a phone but I gotta make do with the best I got, so the phone gotta do. I am sorry if the grammar Is not to good, I'm still looking for someone to help me with that kind of stuff but fingers crossed. I am working on a lot of stories and certain stories will probably be getting a re-write. Hmm is there anything else? Nah I don't think so.

So like they say in Canada Peace Oot.


End file.
